


Dr. Gay Dreamboat

by twinkylukey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SoS smut, 5sos gay, Bottom Luke, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Daddy Ashton Irwin, Daddy Kink, Dom Ashton Irwin, Gay, Gay Smut, Lashton - Freeform, Luke Hemmings Loves Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin Smut, M/M, Nurse Luke, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Luke, Sub Luke Hemmings, Top Ashton Irwin, ashton is a doctor and luke is his hot femboy nurse, doctor ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkylukey/pseuds/twinkylukey
Summary: Ashton is a pediatrician, and Luke is his nurse who daydreams of marrying him.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Working as a pediatric nurse had its perks. For example, Luke enjoyed socializing with children—they always had interesting stories to tell, and he liked wearing comfy clothes to work every day. He felt so professional in his little white scrubs. He also enjoyed stealing the candy from all the jars at the receptionist's desk. They always kept lollipops or gummy bears for the children who had a hard time handling vaccinations. But perhaps, the most exciting part (for most of the nurses, in fact) was how attractive he found his boss. 

It wasn't the reason he had initially wanted the job. He was excellent with kids, and the registered nurse position required only a three-year degree. It paid more than enough to support his dog himself. It was a lovely job all around. The people were friendly, and there was such a diverse clientele that Luke met people from all over Sydney. It was social job with excellent pay; he couldn't ask for more. Except for the fact that his boss was a dreamboat. 

They met at the interview—Luke was a blubbering mess. He wasn't exactly the smartest interviewee, so he rambled any time the man with fluffy brown hair and deep hazel eyes asked him a question.

"Are you from around here, Luke?" His voice had hit Luke's ears like velvet. It felt like a question he would receive at a gay bar, but he definitely wasn't imagining this guy at a gay bar during something as important at a job interview. Right?

"Oh, yeah. I grew up here...all my life," Luke swallowed thickly. He watched the doctor's hands, searching for a wedding ring. He didn't find one. 

_He's probably too busy for a love life, he thought and bit his lip._

"That's great. You'll easily relate to the patients then. They need someone kind and familiar with the area. It soothes them. I think you'll make a great nurse," The doctor, Ashton, assured. Luke had never heard such eloquent words in his life. He wanted to marry this man and have kids with him. But then, Luke realized that he had only answered two questions. Were his responses really that good? He was a dumb twink with nothing in his head except this doctor's dick for crying out loud! 

Maybe Dr. Ashton Irwin saw a bright future inside of him too. 

After that, Luke made it his personal mission to get on the handsome doctor's good side. Any chance that he had, he would ask his opinion or ask how to pronounce the name of some ridiculously long prescription just so Ashton would allow their arms to brush. Sometimes, Luke could smell the aftershave or cologne that he wore. It made his head spin. 

He was always looking for new ways to get close to him.

"Dr. Irwin, I really love the new murals that you've picked for the examination rooms. The kids are going to love all the pretty colors!" Luke gushed, snacking on one of the children's lollipops in the office break room. He sucked it to stain his lips red. 

"Oh yeah? I think so too. I was a hyper child, so I'm sure I would have loved all of the mind-numbing rainbow," Ashton laughed, looking over at Luke, "Hey, isn't that one of the lollipops we give to the kids?"

Luke blushed, "Yeah...just one. I really like the cherry ones," he _felt_ like a child being scolded. It almost was electrifying. He was hoping that his scrubs made him look particularly attractive today. They always did give his bum a certain heart shape.

"That's funny, Luke. You always light up the office," Ashton said softly, unaware that he had just made Luke's entire week. Oh, what he wouldn't do to sink to his knees right there in the break room and risk this man's entire PhD. 

The room was thick since they were alone. Luke could hear the coffee machine whirring and the hands on the clock slowly _tick tock_. He ached to hear more of Ashton's praise. And maybe he was delusional, but Ashton only ever spoke so softly about _him_. It caused him to fantasize about being the doctor's fem-boy wife. They would have so many kids. Ashton was so thoughtful when it came to children, Luke was positive that he would want a million with him. Plus, what could be better than a man who already knows where the prostate is? Maybe he needed a therapist, but he was only human. When he saw the stretch of veins in the doctor's forearms or caught the glimpse of a sweet smile stretch across his lips, Luke felt true love. 

"Yeah, I am pretty thrilled with the rainbow myself. I love representation," Luke pretended to flip his hair.

"That's why I chose rainbow walls. We deserve to be well accounted for in the office just like everyone else," Ashton flashed Luke a sincere smile.   
Luke was a puddle. Just like at the interview, he was unsure of how to answer. The love of his life was at least a little gay too! He diverted his eyes back to his sucker, crossing his legs and trying to fight back a burning blush. He couldn't help but hope that Ashton had been flirting with him at least a little bit. They always shared carried good conversation and cracked small jokes between the two of them. His heart wished for the best, but his himbo brain warned him of being too rash. He loved this job, and he didn't want to lose it over an assumption. 

But in that same vapid brain, devoid of all thoughts except cock and becoming someone's breeding bunny, he thought of a plan. 

Luke was going to seduce his boss. 

"Well, our lunch is over, Luke. Time to head back," Ashton threw away his trash from lunch, washing his hands before putting his white coat back on. Luke liked the sight of the doctor's figure in his scrubs. 

"Yes, sir, Dr. Irwin," Luke stood, making sure to bend over a little when he threw his sucker stick into the bin. He listened for any sounds of disgruntlement, but all he heard was Ashton's footsteps as he walked to the door.   
Luke followed, grateful that Ashton had waited to hold the door for him. Could he get anymore dreamy?

"You're with me in room 5, Luke," Ashton said, "Just a 9 month old's check up, but I need a nurse to help me when they get their first round of shots. Usually when the mums try to help, the baby ends up crying more. No biggie. It's still slow since school isn't back in session." He was checking over the baby's medical record. Luke was checking him out. His future husband knew everything. He had to be good in the bedroom.   
"Yes, sir, Dr. Irwin," Luke gushed, correcting his tone when he heard himself. He hoped he didn't sound too smitten already. He had a hard time controlling himself around Ashton, especially when he was talking all smart about doctor stuff. 

"Luke, don't call me sir. That's for when we're alone in the break room," Ashton teased without looking up from the paperwork in his hands. Luke gasped under his breath, feeling his cheeks burn hot. 

Maybe his plan wasn't so vapid after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the chapters are so short, but it's intentional because I really enjoy writing this story in pieces. I feel like it comes together better :)  
> Also the next part will be longer and MORE explicit,,, don't worry...you know me.  
> I'm so glad to be back

_"That's for when we're alone in the break room"_

It replayed over in Luke's head a million times— and distracted him from every patient. In fact, it was all the dumb blonde could think about. Ashton was informing one of the mothers about the vaccination their child was about to receive; Luke was supposed to be prepping the needle, but he started daydreaming again and ended up dropping the syringe onto the contaminated floor. This meant that he would have to leave Ashton's side and go all the way to the supply room— which, was much too far away from his dreamy doctor (the supply room was ten feet away from their current location).

The mother gave Luke an odd look, as if she were worried to see someone so dense working in the medical field. Luke couldn't blame her. 

Ashton covered for him, "Ah, forgive Nurse Luke, here. He's afraid of needles too," He told the mum and her young son. The little boy looked up at Luke with wide eyes. Luke giggled awkwardly, flashing Ashton a grateful look.

"Yeah, that's true. Adults can be afraid of needles too!" Luke told the little boy. The little boy smiled. 

"Just squeeze your mum's hand really tight. That's what I do, Nurse Luke," The boy explained, obviously feeling better about his own fear. Luke could even see his tears drying up. 

"But, I don't have anyone's hand to squeeze. My mum's not here," Luke teased, mostly so Ashton would get the subtle hint. He wanted Ashton to hold his hand. He wanted Ashton to hold his hair while he took his cock down his throat. 

"Don't worry, Luke. I'm a professional. I've given thousands of shots, so I'm pretty good at it. In fact, if you're ever in need of one, just call me," Ashton winked. Luke stared back, blinking. Did that mean what Luke thought it meant?

He quickly left the room, distracting himself with preparing the new needle. 

+

This sort of office flirting was beginning to get out of hand. 

On a normal Wednesday, Ashton would make comments about Luke's choice of scrubs. He would say things like:

"Oh, that's a nice shade of blue. I really like the pinks scrubs though. It's nice that you take pride in how you look, even if you have to dress professionally for the office"

And Luke would forget how to breathe. It would leave the poor boy so flustered and confused. Him. The master, seductress, twink nurse would forget how to attract men. Perhaps, it was because this particular man was a bit older, and Luke knew he had a full bank account and a palace for a house. Maybe it was how his voice melted like honey or how he always seemed genuinely interested in everything Luke had to say. Either way, it was intoxicating, and it would always lead to fantasies of being taken care of.

Ashton had to be a dom after all. Ashton had to be _interested_ after all. He wouldn't say all those flirty things if he weren't.

And of course, there were the days that kept Luke awake at night. 

The blonde nurse would be making his daily iced coffee with way too much cream and sugar, and Ashton would let his hand rest on some part of his body as he reached around him to do the same. Usually, it was just his arm. Sometimes, it would be his shoulder. And then, it was his lower back, and Luke had to bite his lip to keep a moan restrained. 

"You know, Lu, you're going to rot your teeth with all that sugar," Ashton smirked, peering over glasses that he had recently started wearing to work (another thing Luke had to look forward to). He had also taken up the habit of calling him Lu. Only close friends and ex-boyfriends called him that. It was different to hear it coming out of Ashton's mouth. It was as if it were meant to be there. 

"Yeah, but the cream balances it out. It has like calcium or something. I _like_ cream," Luke giggled, realizing the innuendo. Suddenly, he felt the newly familiar, warm hand over the small of his back. It was dangerously close to his bum. He was glad too because those scrubs were two sizes too small around his curvy waist and barely-there panties. They were (just like him) itching for the older man's attention. 

"I don't really _take_ cream...in my coffee," His hand was still firmly placed as he reached for the coffee pot diagonal from the nurse, "No sugar either. I get my sweets _elsewhere_." 

Ashton's fingers burned hot, and for a split second—Luke could feel them beginning to circle. It was if they wanted to _grab_ something. Luke squeezed his eyes shut, biting down hard to conceal a whiny moan that was threatening to escape. 

"I, uh, I uh..." Luke flushed, desperate to find words.

"Hmm?" Ashton asked sweetly, as if he were degrading Luke, "Don't tell me that _you_ don't like cream...all in your coffee. You must, considering those tight little scrubs you're wearing and how you basically throw yourself on me. You must be wanting something, huh Lu? Something...extra..."

"What?" Luke's mind hadn't caught up all the way. He was under the impression that he had fallen asleep during his lunch break. He stared at Ashton with big eyes, never wanting him to move his hands off of him. He gulped, finding that he was always fighting the urge to just sink to his knees and beg in the break room again. 

"Mm, don't be coy. With your lollipop stealing and your constant glazed-over eyes," Ashton tsked. He ghosted his hand over Luke's hip, "But, I got work to do today, baby. It's real busy. You're gonna be busy too. You can come prove me right some time after work, hmm?"

"Y-Yes," Luke mewled instantly. There was nothing in his life that he had been more sure of. 

"Good. I'll text you my address," Ashton smirked, "All you had to do was say, Lu. How do you think you got the job?" He asked rhetorically as he left the room with his coffee. 

Luke gasped softly, lingering in the heat that Ashton left in his wake.

He couldn't be so flustered every time they were alone. He had to prove to Ashton that he was the perfect twink for him, and he knew just how he could finally seduce the handsome doctor. 

+


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't bad. Smutty chapter ahead!

Ashton's house was just as Luke imagined—an absolute palace. There were rose bushes and a nice fence that fit the perimeter perfectly, and the grass looked well-kept and as green as the grass in old sitcoms. Ashton definitely paid someone to tend to his yard, and Luke thought that was the sexiest thing ever. He giggled to himself, imagining little kids running through the yard, while he became the world's first twink housewife. Oh, to be Ashton's wife. 

He had a chance, considering what he had planned.

Underneath the long coat he was wearing, there was a tiny, sexy nurse costume. He figured Ashton would either find him really hot or really stupid. The white dress—if you could call it that—hit the top of his thighs, barely covering his ass. It had a cherry red outline with a little red cross on the chest piece. Luke even wore some red panties and thigh highs, and he kept the set's matching hat folded in his pocket for the big reveal. All he had to do was drop the coat, and with any luck, Ashton would pull Luke into his arms and declare his love for him.

Luke rang the doorbell. He was a little shaky, as Ashton had never invited him on a date—let alone to his house. Had the flirting really been that provocative for Ashton? It certainly was for Luke. Whatever Ashton felt, Luke was going to get to the bottom of it. He had a wedding, family, and life to look forward to. 

Ashton came to the door; Luke internally swooned at the sight of him in his normal clothes. Ashton was wearing black jeans that hugged his thighs and a nice button-down tucked into them. The form-fitting clothing gave Luke so much more to fantasize about, since, the doctor's biceps were on full display. And his thighs were exactly what Luke dreamed about having around his face. 

"Hey, Lu," Ashton used that same voice he did whenever he was talking to children. Luke bit his lip, dying to drop to his knees. 

"Hey, Ash," saying his name almost felt _dirty_. He was so used to speaking to him only on a professional level—if you could call how they spoke to each other professional.

"Come in. Any reason you're wearing that big coat?" Ashton asked in a teasing tone. Luke blushed.

"Yeah, I'm cold," He shrugged, following Ashton into a spacious, yet cozy living room. The sofa was a pretty shade of burgundy, and the coffee table was neatly organized with coasters and various remote controls. There were even a few vases with fresh flowers scattered throughout the room. But the real treat was the immaculate fireplace decorated with pictures of Ashton and his family. Luke assumed it was Ashton's mum and siblings. It warmed his heart to know that he was already a family man. And he had great taste in interior decorating (so, he definitely wasn't lying about being gay).

"Well, that's odd, considering it's summer in Australia," Ashton laughed. He sat beside Luke, looking into his eyes in that warm fond way. Luke sighed to himself. 

"I'm always cold. No big deal," Luke explained, revealing a bit of his anxiety with his tone, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Other than _you_?" Ashton smirked. Luke bit his lip, happy to be right because the lingerie would have been difficult to explain. 

"Well, don't you want to offer me something to drink first?" Luke tried to play coy. He didn't know if it was working very well.

"You mean to tell me, you get to continuously torture me in _my_ office with all your little bouncy movements, and your pretty blonde hair, and your ditsy act, and your lollipop stealing, and all that shit, but then you expect me to listen to _you_? Baby, you are unreal..." But, he stood anyways. He got up and walked to the kitchen to get Luke a glass of water. 

So, it had been working all this time? 

The idea gave Luke an adrenaline rush. He quickly unbuttoned the coat and let it hit the floor. He then put the little nurse's hat on over his golden curls, checking his reflection in a mirror that was hanging on one of the walls. Luke was a hot nurse, and he was going to make a hot doctor his husband if it killed him. 

"My ice machine won't make cubed ice today, so I hope you like cr—woah fuck," Ashton said, letting his jaw drop. Luke watched him set the glass down on one of the coasters, never taking his eyes off of him. 

Luke took an internal deep breath, gaining confidence at the reaction.

"Hi, I'm Lu. I'll be your nurse this evening. Tell me where it hurts?" Luke giggled and sat up on his knees. This caused the dress to rise higher, giving Ashton a peek at the cheeky panties that hugged his bum. 

"You really are a tease," Ashton slowly walked over him, "but you look fucking insane. This is what I imagined when I first hired you..."  
He sat beside Luke, gently cupping his cheek and thumbing over the pink flesh. Luke leaned into his touch, tugging him closer by the collar of his shirt. 

"Daddy, why didn't you ever ask me out?" Luke moved to sit in his lap. He played up the whiny, trophy wife act for practice. 

"I was worried because I didn't want to abuse my position as a boss. I was worried that I was coming off as creepy, but then you fucking made it impossible. I seriously thought about firing you just so that I could fuck the attitude out of you or marry you. I don't know. You're so hot. You have no idea what you do to me, do you?" Ashton asked, and Luke could guess, but he wanted to hear it straight from the source. 

Ashton paused, looking at Luke softly. He put Luke's hands over the growing hard-on in his jeans. 

"Every fucking day in the break room. I watch your slutty ass bend over. I think about taking you right there...in one of the rooms...alone. God, look what you do to me," Ashton sighed softly. Luke was mesmerized simply by how _big_ Ashton's cock felt. His exes always told him that being a slut would get him nowhere, and here he was about to get railed by a hot doctor. 

"Well, I want you," Luke whined, unbuttoning more of the nurse's costume. 

"I want you to, but you deserve to be punished for almost making me lose my medical license," Ashton growled and threw Luke over his lap in an instant, "cause, if you're going to be my little nurse, you need to learn how to behave."  
Luke groaned softly and thanked whatever god was listening. 

He felt Ashton bunch up the dress around his lower back, and then, he was met with the warm hands that had touched him similarly only a day before. Ashton fumbled with the lace of Luke's red panties, feeling all over his bum and thighs.

"Are you gonna spank me?" Luke hiccuped, already desperate for any affection. He pressed against Ashton's thigh and arched his back into his hands. 

"Is that alright?" Ashton asked softly, comfortingly. Luke trusted this man with his life. 

"Of course," Luke nodded. 

"Then yeah, and you're gonna count, sweet little nurse. And remember, only good boys get a lollipop..." Ashton warned. All Luke ever wanted in this lifetime was to suck Ashton's cock, so that was music to his ears. He could show his brattier side later, but at that moment, he was focused on behaving. 

A sharp smack shook him out of his thoughts. Luke moaned in bliss, getting euphoric off of the pain.

"One..." Luke said, leveling his breathing to stay focused. 

Each slap left Luke feeling subbier and subbier. It wasn't hard to be obedient when Ashton made him forget his own name. It made him throb in his panties how rough the older man was already. There was no holding back, only hair pulling and degrading words thrown in Luke's direction.

"You're such a horrible nurse. You should be ashamed of yourself, trying to seduce me in a _pediatric_ office!" Ashton tsked and thumbed over one of the handprints that he left on Luke's ass. "You're such a naughty boy, Luke. Making Daddy rock hard at work. Such a fucking slut...are you paying attention?" 

He tugged Luke to his knees by his hair. They had only made it to fifteen spanks, and Luke was ready to be used like a fucktoy. 

"Y-Yes, Daddy," Luke managed to choke out brokenly. He was approaching mindbreak, and all he could think was _AshtonAshtonAshtonAshtonBreedMeBreedMe_. 

"What's wrong? You're already compliant for Daddy's cock, mm?" Ashton taunted and thumbed over Luke's full lower lip. He slowly opened Luke's mouth, and Luke gasped when Ashton spit in it. He swallowed without even thinking—because he couldn't form a single thought in his vapid head other than baby-making. 

Ashton hit his cheek lightly, "Answer me."  
"Y-Yes, Daddy. Y-You mind-broke me. All I want is to be used like a good little nurse," Luke panted. At this point, his cheeks were the same shade of red as his panties. The nurse's hat was starting to fall, and his hair was tussled and messy around his face. There was a small wet patch on his panties, Ashton thumbed over it as Luke spoke. The younger boy leaned into the touch, wanting to drool. 

"Good bunny," Ashton kissed his nose softly. Luke moaned audibly at the petname.  
"D-Daddy, can you kiss me?" Luke whimpered, "Pwease, I wanna know what it's like to k-kiss you..."

"If you show me how useful your mouth is, first," Ashton stood up from the couch then. Luke watched with wide eyes when he didn't bother to undress, simply unbuckling his belt and unzipping the zipper on his jeans. He pulled them down just enough to get his cock out, and then Luke didn't care whether or not he saw him naked for awhile. All he wanted was to touch.

He was so much bigger than Luke's himbo brain could have imagined. Looking up at him with eager blue eyes, he looked up for permission to touch. 

"Go ahead, bunny. I know your slutty ass it feening," Ashton pet Luke's hair, fixing the hat to be as symmetrical as it before fifteen spanks. 

Feening was an understatement. Luke licked up the underside, letting out a moan of relief, and he wasn't even the one receiving any pleasure! He planted kisses up and down the expanse of skin, stopping to stroke Ashton's inner thighs at times to get him riled up. But then, he finally sunk down, taking Ashton all the way down his throat—he didn't have time to mess around. His future depended on the quality of the blow job, so he made sure to gag and tear up whenever Ashton's cock hit the back of his throat. 

"Holy fuck, baby," Ashton tugged at his hair, causing Luke to meet his eyes. Luke whined in response to show he was listening. "You are amazing at that...enjoying it way too much, fuck. You're gonna have to stop soon. I want to fuck you in your little outfit."  
Luke pulled off when instructed to do so, and Ashton helped him up before literally sweeping him off his feet and into his arms. Luke gushed. 

"Are we going to your bedroom?" Luke asked cutely. Ashton kissed his cheek.  
"Yeah, I want you to be on your hands and knees when I cum in your fat ass," Ashton smirked, squishing at the flesh of the aforementioned bum.

He gently placed Luke down on the floor, brushing the hair from his eyes and giving him the kissed that he promised. Luke melted into a giant puddle. Ashton tasted sweet, and the way that the older man's hands circled his body made him feel like he was on fire. All the tension from the office blew up at once, and the two were tangled together on the doctor's bed. Ashton was clearly experienced with the human body because he made Luke feel good in places that he didn't even know about. 

" _Dr. Irwin_ ," Luke moaned. Ashton growled and grabbed Luke's hips, pulling them closer together.

"What, _Nurse Luke_?" Ashton asked, busy marking Luke's neck with various love bites and hickies. 

"I want you to breed me so bad. I want to have kids with you one day," Luke panted, blushing with embarrassment at the confession. 

"Fuck yes," Ashton slid Luke's panties down his thick thighs, caressing the milky skin and place soft kisses everywhere, "Reach in that drawer and get me the lube, then," he ordered in a soft murmur. 

Luke complied in record time, grabbing the lube and passing it to Ashton. 

Ashton spent his time opening Luke up, and Luke was grateful. All the presumptions he had before were corrected. Ashton was incredible with his hands, and he definitely knew where the male g-spot was. 

"My s-spot!" Luke panted, chest falling up and down rapidly. He grasped the soft sheets in his hands and tossed his head back into a sea of pillows. His nurse's dress was disheveled mess. It wasn't even covering his tummy now. 

He desperately thrashed against Ashton's fingers, silently begging for him to milk his spot. 

"Sorry, my little cumslut. You're gonna have to wait," Ashton pulled his fingers out, leaving Luke empty. The younger boy felt his face heat with a new emotion: frustration. 

That all melted away when Ashton was inside of him, though.

He thought he could imagine how good it would feel to have the doctor inside of him, but he was known to have a smooth brain—and boy was he wrong. 

Ashton fucked him into the mattress, literally. He pounded his boy pussy into next week, while his cheek was pressed up against the sheet. It created a deliciously painful sensation on his skin, and he wanted to become familiar with that feeling. Luke could also feel the drag of his panties, since, Ashton didn't bother taking them off. It made him all sensitive and desperate to cum.

He wanted Ashton to know how he felt. 

"You like f-fucking your nurse, Dr. Irwin?" Luke hiccuped and looked at Ashton over his shoulder. 

"Just the twinky whore ones with big bums," Ashton smacked his bum. Luke squeaked in pleasure.   
"I'm tighter than you imagined, hmm? Well, you're bigger than I ever thought," Luke finished the declaration with a moan. He didn't know where the power came from. Maybe it was because he was desperate for the older man to hit his spot. 

"You'd better shut your whore mouth. Daddy's gonna cum in that pretty boy pussy of yours..." Ashton sighed. Luke whined when he felt him pull at his hair. 

"But that's what I want. I want you to breed me and make me have all your babies. And I want to be your— _god, fuck_ —trophy wife. I want to get fucked by you every night, Dr. Irwin," Luke moaned, throwing his hips back and tightening around Ashton. 

Ashton tossed his head back, and Luke grinned when he felt his thrusts get sloppier and a pleasant warm feeling inside of him. 

"You're so fucking bad. If you're gonna be mine, I'm gonna have to train your ass like a good little wife," Ashton panted, still going inside of Luke to help him cum. Luke thought that was the most romantic thing a man had ever done for him. 

Finally, Ashton hit his spot. It was much better with his cock than with his fingers. Only a few thrusts, and Luke was out of it. His eyes rolled back in his head again, and he stained the red underwear with his cum. He even moaned out like a girl, arching his back all pretty for his new Daddy. 

They laid beside each other, Luke was pleased to be full of cum. 

"Dr. Irwin, you don't know how long I've dreamed of this moment," Luke swooned, hugging Ashton's side.

"I have an idea," Ashton kissed his cheek, helping him out of the nurse's costume gently. 

"You really hired me because I'm hot?" Luke twirled his hair.

"And because I liked you instantly," Ashton rubbed Luke's thighs, "we want similar things in life."

"Does this mean we can be together?" Luke gushed.

"Only if you keep this little nurse's outfit..." Ashton hummed. They both enjoyed the closeness and the serene moment. "And if you stop stealing all the candy from the office. I'll get you your own..."

"Deal," Luke giggled, "as long as it's cherry!"


End file.
